Eldun
by AtkaOlivettaDeLuca13
Summary: I am mad at Paolini.  He just leaves us hanging there with Inheredence.  I mean,come on!  That can't be the end to Eragon and Saphira's story, can it?  So here's my fifth book, Eldun.  And, please, no flames.  ON PAUSE AT THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry my Mark of Athena story is on hold at the moment. I've been planning out this one ever since I read Inheritance and haven't had a lot of time to focus on PJO or HoO. Sorry. I'll get back to that soon. But for now, here is my new FanFic: ****All rights go the Christopher Paolini!**

Chapter 1

In Need of a Trainer

Ashira's heart pounded as she spun around, searching for her sword. Smoke rose into the air around her and orange flames danced like shadows along the walls of the surrounding building. Terror rose in Ashira's chest, threatening to consume her. Where was her sword? Did she drop it in the explosion? Ashira crouched down, crawling along the ground, her eyes searching for even the slightest hint of metal. And where were Lark and Fenrir? Ashira paused as she saw a shadow dash by, than resumed her hunt. Did they get trapped in a building by the explosion? Were they hurt? Ashira shook the thought from her head. Lark was smart enough not to do something stupid. And Fenrir…well Fenrir was at least big enough not to let a building trap him for long. In any case, he could easily just fly higher. A glint of metal caught Ashira's eye. Could it be? She moved closer, careful not to breathe in any of the toxic smoke. Her sword's white blade lay deep in the mud, the hilt sticking up in the air at an angle. Reaching out, Ashira grasped the silver hilt, slowly pulling the blade from the ground. The gem on the end of the sword glittered white and sparkled against the smoky backdrop. Looking around, Ashira called out to Lark in her mind. She couldn't sense Fenrir's presence anywhere, which worried her.

_Lark!_

_ Ashira!_

Relief filled Ashira's body as Lark responded. His voice was weak but at least he was alive. Slowly, she began to crawl forward. Above her, the smoke was becoming heavier and she could already feel its weight pressing down upon her. Suddenly a giant shadow appeared in front of her, also crawling along the ground. At first it had no clear shape, but after a while, Ashira could make out Lark's distinct features. Lark gave Ashira a toothy grin as he drew closer and soon they were side by side. Ashira could feel Lark's thick, silver fur beside her, she feel his warm breath on her back. She tuned and smiled at the giant wolf for a second before they resumed their crawl to fresh air.

_Do you know where Fenrir is?_

Lark should his great head and growl in frustration. Ashira sighed. In front of the smoke was beginning to subside. Joy filled Ashira's heart as she and Lark dashed forward.

_Almost there….NO!_

A building loomed in front of them, blocking their path. There was no escape this way. Ashira stared at the wall of stone in disbelief. Then, with a growl, she turned and dashed on four legs along the side of the wall. Lark followed close behind, his silver fur billowing out behind him.

_ Fenrir!_ Their minds called in unison, hoping for a response. Nothing. Only an empty expanse of open space. Panic began to rise in Ashira's throat. She called out frantically again, using all her strength to find Fenrir. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He couldn't be gone. Not now he was only a few months old…he…he…

Ashira felt Lark beside her, his long tail wrapping around her.

_Fenrir is strong. Do not count him out so quickly. Now come. On my back. We must hurry if we are to survive._

Ashira felt Lark's teeth clamp around the collar of her mail. He swung her around so she was positioned upon his great back. Then he leaped, covering the wall of the building in a single bound. They were above the fire now, running across the roofs of the village, jumping from house to house. Around them, flame danced, kissing the side of the buildings, leaping around Ashira and Lark. Lark yelped as the tip of his tail caught fire. Ashira swatted it out, careful not to touch it.

_We're not gonna make it._ She thought to herself. Lark's mind filled her own. He did not speak, but she could understand him perfectly. She felt his fear, threatening to consume him. She felt his love for her and his bond with Fenrir. She knew he would die protecting them if he had to. Tears filled Ashira's eyes and she cursed, wiping them away with her free hand.

_ Fenrir! Fenrir where are you?_

This time, Lark joined and together, he and Ashira called out for Fenrir. However, only silence followed. Terror was coming on strong now, wrapping around Ashira like a giant snake. She shook her head and urged Lark to keep going. Lark's fur flew out behind him as he ran. He was at least the size of a horse, but some jumps were harder than others. They were on the last leap when Lark's foot slipped. He yelped as he and Ashira fell toward the flaming ground below. And suddenly…they weren't falling. Ashira stared at the flames below, close enough to feel their heat on her face. She felt whatever was holding her up tighten its grip around her body. A white claw was wrapped around her midsection. Ashira looked to her side. Another claw was wrapped around Lark, who had his ears pinned against his head. Twisting, Ashira looked up and her face split into a smile.

_Fenrir!_

_Hello hatchling._

_Oh, hatchling yourself! Where were you?_

The white dragon smiled and spread his wings, bringing them higher into the air. After a while Ashira climbed up onto Fenrir's back. She rubbed his neck and he growled softly. Below Lark, who was still in Fenrir's grip, asked if he could come and sit on Fenrir's back along with Ashira.

_No._ Fenrir replied without a second thought. Ashira laughed and patted Fenrir's neck.

_You naughty little dragon._

_Oh, so now I have stay in the grip of a dragon while you get to sit on its back? Thanks, you're such a kind master. _Lark's thoughts filled Ashira's mind and she smiled. Lark growled.

_Where are you taking us anyway Fenrir?_

_Home._

_We don't have a home._

_Oh…well then…how about, the mountains. _

_Hmmmm…Ashira what do you think?_

Ashira didn't answer. Instead she only sighed and closed her eyes. No home…no family…

_Hey, wait we're your family!_

_It's not the same, Fenrir._ Ashira opened her eyes and gazed out upon the land below them. She could see tiny villages in the distance; she could almost hear the people within talking and being together. The thought of the burning village resurfaced in her mind again. A pang of guilt hit her and she sighed. She couldn't save all those people. She couldn't even save herself. If it hadn't been for Fenrir, she and Lark wouldn't be here right now.

_What started that fire back there anyways?_

_That I do not know._ Lark said softly.

_Nor do I._ Fenrir seemed as confused as Ashira. There was a moment of silence before Fenrir spoke.

_Did any of you notice the one human with the orange sword?_

_Orange sword._

_Yes. I was circling above when I saw him. He was helping a few people to get to safety when…he saw me._

_He saw you?_

_Well sorry, but I thought I was covered by smoke._

Lark growled.

_Well apparently you weren't._

Ashira shook her head in exasperation. If someone had seen Fenrir, this would be a problem. They would probably start spreading the news that there was a dragon running loose throughout Resangak. That would just cause them unneeded trouble.

_It is over and done with now. We cannot change what has happened, only wait for the outcome. _

Fenrir and Lark nodded at Ashira's words.

_Then let us be off._ Fenrir growled and picked up speed. Ashira looked behind them, than closed her eyes.

_So much has happened since the attack, _she thought miserably to herself. _And yet still I cannot defend a single village._ Ashira opened her eyes and blinked in realization.

_I need a teacher! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter, coming right up!**

Chapter 2

Like the First…

Eragon stood and watched as the hatchling emerged from its egg, its tiny scales gleaming sky blue in the morning sun. The tiny dragon sat for a moment, taking in its surroundings before spreading its wings and letting a loud screech. Eragon smiled and carefully picked up the hatchling and set it down in a bed of soft grass. The dragon hummed as it curled up and closed its eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep. Eragon stared at it for a moment before turning and making his was out of the nursery.

_ That's the third one this month, _he thought happily as he entered the great hall of the palace. The hall was bathed in golden light and the many doorways that lead to different rooms stood ajar, inviting and warm. Eragon smiled. Home sweet home. He was about to enter his room when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He turned to see Kil'la running towards him, her dragon in tow. The creature was still small enough that Kil'la could barely fit on it, but it was strong and healthy. Eragon waited patiently as they made their way towards him.

"Eragon, Eragon!"

_You must come quick _ebrithil_!_

Eragon nodded and followed the young Rider out of the palace and down the side of the mountain. All the while, Eragon watched Kiina, Kil'la's dragon. Kiina's bronze scales glittered like coins in the morning sun, flashing as she ran.

"So what is it that you must show me, Kil'la?"

"Zr'tak has returned from his mission, ebrithil…and, he has news…very big news!"

_Very big news…you don't say."_ Saphira's conscience reached him within a matter of seconds. He could feel her excitement.

_Good morning to you too, Saphira._

She appeared above them in the sky, her great wings spread eagle style. She land with a thump behind them and began to follow them down the mountain.

_Good morning ebrithil! _Both Kil'la and Kiina chorused.

_Good morning students. And good morning little one._

That last part made so only Eragon could hear. Eragon smiled and continued down the mountain. Finally they reached the base where three young Riders and their dragons were gathered around Zr'tak. They cleared room so that Eragon and Saphira could see to their student. Zr'tak sat on the ground, cradling his dragon's head in his lap. Tsu lifted his orange head as Saphira drew closer.

_Ebrithil,_ he said with a nod of his head, and lay it back down in Zr'tak's lap. Zr'tak himself made a move to get up, pushing Tsu off with a friendly shove.

_He seems quite alright for his first mission alone._ Saphira looked at Eragon.

Eragon nodded, but he could tell Zr'tak was holding something back.

"Zr'Tak, would come with me. And Tsu too."

Both dragon and Rider nodded and followed Eragon back towards the palace. Once inside, Eragon led the main study and sat them down. All the doorways in the palace were built high enough for even a dragon bigger then Gladr to fit though. Eragon turned to Zr'tak and smiled. The young Rider stared at him for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Ebrithil…Eragon…"

"Yes?"

"I…I saw something on my mission…"

Eragon nodded.

"I'm listening."

"You see, in this one village, as we were heading home…there…there was a fire. We stopped and tried to put it out, but…" Zr'tak trailed off.

"But…?"

"But… Tsu and I became separated…we lost each other amongst the smoke….and while I was trying to find him, I was also trying to help people in the fire…"

Eragon nodded. It was not good that Zr'tak had been separated from Tsu so easily, but those things could be fixed.

"That was very brave of you, Zr'tak."

"Thank you ebrithil, but… you see, as I was helping this one boy get to safety…I saw…I saw…"

"You saw what, Zr'tak?"

"I saw a dragon, ebrithil."

Eragon was silent for a moment. A dragon? No it could not be. There were no other dragons there.

"Are you sure it was not Tsu?"

"Yes, I'm sure, ebrithil. This dragon was a bit larger than Tsu and it was…it was a white dragon, ebrithil, like the one that the first Eragon rode."

Eragon stared at Zr'tak. Surely this had to be some sort of trick. A white dragon, let alone one that was not raised by Eragon and Saphira. It could not be. After a few seconds, Eragon realized that Zr'tak was waiting for a command.

"You are excused Zr'tak. A job well done on the mission. Go and get some rest."

"Yes ebrithil. Thank you."

After Zr'tak had left, Eragon called Saphira into the room and shared what Zr'tak had told him.

_Another dragon…hmmmm…should we send out some of the young Riders to see if they can track it?_

_No. I feel that we must go and do this…however; I think that maybe bringing some of them along couldn't hurt. They need to see some real action… they need to be prepared for the real world. _Eragon thought for a moment before continuing. _We will at least need to bring Zr'tak. He is the only one here who has actually seen the dragon. And Tsu is big enough now for something like this, would you agree?_

_I would._

_So it is decided. _Eragon stood and patted Saphira's snout. _Let us go tell them._

Thy exited the room together, side by side. Eragon paused for a moment at the door. He had an overwhelming feeling that they would not return here soon. With one last sigh, he closed the door to study and turned away.

_I will call them together, Eragon._

_Thank you, Saphira._

Saphira hummed in reply and left the palace. Eragon heard her roar from outside, her call echoing across the mountains. Within seconds, he could hear the entire group of twelve young Riders and their dragons hurrying towards the palace. Eragon smiled. They remained him painfully of him when he had first heard he was a Rider. The thought reminded him of Brom and his training.

_Can you hear me now, Father? _

_Look at us now. Are you proud?_

_I should think he would be!_

Saphira's thoughts ripped him from his own in seconds. Eragon shook his head and watched as she entered the room with their students. They were all around the same age, the youngest, Nitta, being ten, the oldest, Zr'tak and Kinata, being about fifteen and sixteen. Their dragons were of all different colors, orange to gray to yellow and anything in between. Their range of size was just as unique.

Nitta stepped forward, fumbling with her hands.

"Ebrithil, what have you summoned us for?"

Eragon smiled. Nitta's dragon, Tik-o, hummed; his tiny, lavender body wriggling in Nitta's arms. He had hatched for her only days before, but already they were inseparable.

"I have summoned you here because of a report that Zr'tak gave to me. As it seems, a dragon has been spotted near the small village of Hoka'ta. Saphira and I have decided that we must move out and find it at once before it can cause any damage to anyone."

The group before them murmured with excitement. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the crowd. A small elf stood in the middle of the students, her face like the moon in the night sky.

"Yes, Tut'talla?"

"Ebrithil, if you are to go on this quest, who shall be here to train and help us?"

"You are all capable of taking care of yourselves. I did not mention this before, but some of you will come with us on this mission. The rest will stay here and guard. Kinata, you will stay behind and watch over everyone. You have done well so far in your training that I feel you will be able to handle any minor difficulties you may encounter. If not, you have your dragon to help you."

Eragon looked at his students. He was only a few years older than Kinata, only eighteen, and yet he had more training then all of his students combined.

"Now, as for who will go with us…"

The next morning, Eragon, Saphira, Zr'tak, Tsu and two other students and their dragons stood on the cliff outside the palace. The rest of the Riders were still inside sleeping, having said their farewells the night before. Eragon sighed and stared at his group. He had chosen who would come with them based on age and training. Zr'tak and Tsu of course would come, for only they knew what the dragon truly looked like (Tsu had later confessed to seeing it, but had told them that he had wanted Zr'tak to tell Eragon and Saphira himself). The other two were Eztli and Tien, a boy and girl of fourteen and eleven. The only reason Tien had come was because of medical experience. She could heal just about anything, including magically induced wounds. Eztli was only a year younger then Zr'tak and could easily hold his own in a fight. His dragon, Agana, was the color of the night sky, her wings almost black. She was larger than Tsu, due to the fact that Eztli and her had been the first Rider and dragon to come to Eragon. Tien and her dragon, Lar, were the perfect match, Lar being the same color as Tien's chestnut hair. Both had so much of the same personality and attitude it scared Eragon sometimes.

_Are you ready for this, hatchlings?_

_Yes Ebrithil Saphira!_

_Then let us be off!_

In one swift movement Eragon leapt onto Saphira's back. The other did the same with their dragons. Spreading her wings, Saphira jumped into the air with a proud roar and took off, her students following close behind.

_Remember all that I have taught you about flying my students-_

"- and remember to hold on tight to your dragon when flying at a fast pace. Even the slightest wind-"

_-can knock your Rider right off your back if you're not careful._

_Yes Ebrithil!_

Eragon nodded and urged Saphira on. Where ever this dragon was, they were going find…and possibly take it down!


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter, coming right up!**

Chapter 3

_Over the mountains,_

_across the sea._

_Beyond the canyons,_

_That's where they'll be._

_Listen to their song as you come around._

_Listen so closely as the wolves howl._

Ashira stared at Lark as they sat around the small camp fire. His voice traveled through their minds and his howl rose up into the night. Fenrir hummed along with the wolf, his emotions washing over Ashira like calm waves in an ocean.

_Follow their voices, _

_Up to the north._

_Sing with the spirits_

_who once walked the Earth._

_Run with the river that flows from great height._

_Lift up your voices,_

_Howl to the night!_

At this, Lark broke into a series of long, sad howls, echoing over the valley in which they camped. His voice swept over the trees and rivers, bouncing off the mountain sides that surrounded them. Ashira smiled and closed her eyes and Lark went on. Somewhere, out in the distance, she knew someone would be listening, shuddering at the sound of the wolf's howl. For most, it meant time of bad luck and misfortune. For many people, the wolf was a symbol of death itself. But not Ashira. She understood them for who they truly were. Animals with a purpose; to protect each other and their families. How closer to a human could you get?

_ Then again, _Ashira though to herself and herself alone. _I'm not exactly human either._

Lark's howl ended. Not wanting the song to be finished, Ashira took a deep breath and began to sing, letting the words flow from her mouth without thinking.

_ Come forward dragon,_

_ sway to my song._

_ Undo the evil._

_Right what is wrong._

_Love binds the heart, but also the soul._

_Let all who hear me,_

_listen and know._

Ashira opened her eyes and stared at her companions, a small grin growing on her pale face. Fenrir leaned forward and touched his snout to her forehead, a soft growl rising in his throat. From where she was sitting, Ashira swore she saw Lark roll his eyes, if that was even possible for a wolf to do.

_ Yes, it is._ Lark "grinned" at Ashira, his white fangs flashing in the moonlight. Fenrir snarled and tucked his head into his wing. Lark grunted while Ashira suppressed a giggle.

_ You truly must stop trying to annoy Lark, Fenrir._

_ Yeah, yeah, I know… listen just…just get some sleep._

Lark yawned at the dragon, once again showing off his fangs. With a sigh, he curled himself into a silver ball and closed his eyes. Ashira waiting until his breathing became rhythmic to climb under Fenrir's wing and closed her eyes. That night she dreamt of a blue dragon.

_ Ashira! Ashira, wake up now!_

Something hit Ashira in her gut, ripping her from sleep, making her double over. Lark stood above her, his lips curled back in a snarl.

_ Rise now, Ashira!_

_ Wha-b-but…what has happened?_

_ Fenrir has sensed trouble! You must come at once!_

Ashira jumped to her feet and rushed after Lark, her pale, blond hair flowing out behind her. 

_ Fenrir!_

_ Yes, Ashira, I am here._

_ What is going on?_

The woods opened to a clearing suddenly, revealing Fenrir, standing with his head in the air, his eyes closed. Every now and then his nostrils flared.

_ I sense something coming, Ashira. _

_ What? Who?_

_ That I do not know, however…_

_ However…?_

_ It smells like dragons._

Ashira and Lark stared at Fenrir.

_ Dragons?_

_ Yes…about four… and one is larger than I, though the other are small yet strong._

Ashira nodded and leaped onto to Fenrir's back. Lark yelped and also leaped, landing behind Ashira. Fenrir groaned under the weight and shook Lark off, causing Ashira to almost lose her grip. Lark growled as he was flung off, landing gracefully on the ground. He stared at Ashira.

_ And what shall I do?_

_ Be ready._

_ Gee, thanks for the job. I feel so wanted._

Ashira rolled her eyes and strapped into the makeshift saddle upon Fenrir's back. Fenrir gave a roar and took off, extending his wings to their full length. Ashira smiled and looked skyward, searching for any signs of dragons. Nothing.

_ Are you sure you smelled dragons?_

_ Positive._

Ashira nodded and grabbed Fenrir's closest spine. It was the signal for Fenrir to dive, which he did without hesitation. Just as they were about to hit the tallest trees of the forest, Fenrir spread his wings and skimmed along, his belly just barely brushing against the leaves below. Ashira scanned her surroundings, but could find no evidence that there were dragons anywhere.

_Are you sure that you sensed some dragons, Fenrir. I mean…I know…I know it must be lonely, but still…_

Ashira could feel Fenrir's pain as she said that, but he only responded in saying;

_ I am sure, Ashira. You must believe on this. _

Ashira sighed.

_ You are my closest and dearest companion. How could I not believe you? _

Fenrir made a sound that, to Ashira, resembled something like a sigh. He flapped his great wings and lifted into the sky, higher and higher, until Ashira could feel the cold air wrapping around her a blanket. She suppressed a shiver and rubbed Fenrir's white neck, her hands running down the smooth gem like scales. In the morning sun, they shined like diamonds.

Lark's voice caused Ashira to jump, making her thankful she had remembered to strap in.

_No, we haven't._

_ Then come back._ Lark now spoke to Fenrir as well. _We can talk over what we want to do next…plus…_

_ "Plus" what?_

_ Plus…I'm starving!_

Fenrir growled and turned. Ashira could hear him cursing Lark as he did so, complaining about his "never ending hunger."

_I'm a wolf. What can I say?_

Ashira closed her eyes. Fenrir might have not been able to, but she could see past Lark's happy tone. His voice was filled with remorse, as always.

Ashira's thoughts wondered that night, jumping from event to event. The image of a blue dragon filled her mind again and again causing her to shudder. Had Fenrir really sensed other dragons? She knew he longed to not be alone anymore, to have others of his kind, but she was worried that he had imagined the dragons and that something was wrong. How could there be dragons in Resangak; she had lived here for as long as she could remember and had never seen a dragon other than Fenrir. Doubt filled Ashira's mind, but she shook it off. She trusted Fenrir on her life. Lark for that matter too. If Fenrir said there were dragons, there were dragons.

_ "Mother! Father!"_

_ Flames danced around Ashira. All around, the terrified screams of her people filled her ears. Bodies lay in piles, struck down by swords, spears and any other weapons the attackers had. Where were her parents? Were they dead? Captured? Ashira called out again, but could no one responded. She fell to her knees, tears gushing down her cheeks, sobs racking her body. She was powerless against the enemy. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ashira jumped and turned to a see a boy about her age staring at her, his silvery hair messy and singed on the end from the fire._

_ "Lark," Ashira cried and embraced him. Lark hugged her back then took her hand and began to run._

_ "Come on, we have to hurry. My parents have a safe house where we can stay."_

_ "But what about my parents?"_

_ Lark was silent, looking away from Ashira as they ran. Ashira felt her heart lurch and she felt as if the world were spinning. They were gone. Lark tugged on her hand to keep her moving, but she could barely keep up with him now. _

_ Mother…Father…_

_ They reached that safe house just as the enemy found it. Ashira saw Lark's eyes widen in horror as the solders banged on the door, yelling for anyone inside to come out. Ashira grasped Lark's hand tighter, but all he did was make a choked sob. Suddenly, one of the solders threw something at the house and immediately the group scattered. Lark was about to run for the house when a blast the size of the building itself erupted blowing pieces of building everywhere. Ashira pulled Lark back and they watched as the safe house was destroyed, blown apart until all that remained were pieced of charred wooden planks. Lark rushed forward and began to search through the mess. Ashira helped as mush she could, but she knew it was too late. In the end, Lark fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. Ashira held him and she could feel that sobs as he mourned over the loss of his family. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about her own parents. Why? Why did this happen? Who could be so cruel as to let this happen? They had done nothing wrong to the people who had attacked them why. It wasn't fair._

_ Life is never fair, child. _

_ Ashira looked up to find the source of the voice, but they were alone. Alone, surrounded the remnants of their village, now a burning wreck of buildings and bodies. Ashira rested her head on Lark's shoulder and cried._


End file.
